April 16, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:46 Flower1470 i is first Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:04 Dragonian King i is second Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:07 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep 6:10 Flower1470 Silly guess what 6:11 Dragonian King what? you got your cards? 6:11 Flower1470 YES 6:11 Dragonian King YAY 6:11 Flower1470 and something else 6:11 Dragonian King ooo what 6:11 Flower1470 but the cards stink 6:11 Dragonian King :O like they come from joey's deck or they smell bad 6:12 Flower1470 we should have gotten starter decks first ;( BUT WE FOUND AN ALTERNATIVE 6:12 Dragonian King ooo? 6:12 Flower1470 remember the pokemon thing you showed me? 6:12 Dragonian King yeah 6:13 Flower1470 Well there's one just like it for duel monsters :D 6:13 Dragonian King cool :D so that means you two can play anyway 6:13 Flower1470 right 6:13 Dragonian King and i can play too 6:13 Flower1470 yup 6:13 Dragonian King even though i know nothing about duel monsters :D im a regular joey wheeler 6:14 Flower1470 Joey was going to beat Marik. He survived an attack from an Egyptian God. He beat Yugi! Joey might be a goofball but he's a strong duelist. @Peep didn't he destroy Ra? 6:15 Loving77 Yeah 6:15 Dragonian King whos ra the mega ultra chicken? 6:15 Flower1470 Yes He survived an attack from AND DEFEATED an Egyptian God.* 6:16 Dragonian King and slifer the executive producer lol 6:16 Flower1470 :P 6:16 Dragonian King oh. i see i'm a regular tristan taylor then :D 6:16 Flower1470 that's better I cant defend him :/ 6:17 Dragonian King but seto kaiba runs through 25% of my blood 6:17 Flower1470 (facepalm) oh bUT THE OTHER THING I WANTED TO TELL YOU ABOUT I was on tumblr and this person created pixels of the yugioh characters..... then turned them into cursors :D 6:18 Dragonian King (rofl) 6:18 Flower1470 Cashew is my current cursor :'D 6:19 Dragonian King oh wow i was expecting seto or whale 6:19 Flower1470 ITS SO CUTE 6:19 Dragonian King does he have an animated walk too? 6:19 Flower1470 The only have Zexal characters :( they* No 6:19 Dragonian King aww that would've been cute it would be like they were walking around on your screen lol 6:20 Flower1470 ITS ALREADY CUTE 6:20 Dragonian King ok 6:20 Flower1470 wait ill show you 6:21 Dragonian King tell him/her/it to make seto kaiba if there's one thing i don't have enough of it's merchandising 6:23 Flower1470 the cursor gets taken out of screenshots >:( oh well 6:32 Dragonian King ooo peeep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:54 Dragonian King peep peep peep peep 6:54 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:54 Chrisgaff HOMEWORK IS DUMB 6:54 Dragonian King hi chris ^ 6:54 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:54 Dragonian King yeah that 6:54 Flower1470 yup 6:54 Chrisgaff I've been doing till now. 6:55 Loving77 hi chris 6:56 Dragonian King peep guess what 6:57 Flower1470 Peep answer your boyfriend 6:57 Loving77 what 6:57 Flower1470 ty 6:58 Dragonian King i have another sandwich for you * Dragonian King gives Peep a sandwich 6:59 Loving77 What kind of sandwich is it 7:00 Dragonian King what kind of sandwiches do you like brb back 7:20 Flower1470 wb 7:21 Chrisgaff Wb 7:23 Dragonian King ty 7:41 Chrisgaff Yw 7:56 Dragonian King ... lily you and peep should duel with your new cards for the title of queen of games 7:56 Flower1470 we were thinking about that right now we're still learning how to play lol 7:58 Dragonian King ... you don't know how to play duel monsters? 7:58 Flower1470 The anime didn't teach us everyting and what is shown is actually very unrealistic. :/ 7:59 Dragonian King its just like dungeon dice monsters 8:00 Flower1470 no dont mention that horrible game 8:01 Dragonian King dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters 8:01 Flower1470 NO 8:02 Dragonian King dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters dungeon dice monsters Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:02 Flower1470 It was funny until you started spamming. :/ 8:04 Dragonian King ok but duke devlin made dungeon dice monsters! 8:09 Flower1470 ... 8:11 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:11 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:12 Flower1470 ooo 8:28 Chrisgaff Great. -_- 8:29 Dragonian King what 8:42 Chrisgaff I missed pen. 8:43 Dragonian King ooo 8:49 Chrisgaff Hey I've g2g Adios 8:49 Flower1470 ttyl 8:50 Chrisgaff Adios guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:52 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:53 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:54 Dragonian King ooo 9:40 Flower1470 . i gtg ttyl 9:41 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014